Lucario Pan Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 2. (We now continue with the dark figure jumping over the rooftops. He looks down and sees Mrs. Jumbo, still hinged while she's sleeping. When the flying creature got near the figure, it reveals to be Lucario. The flying creature was Celebi. They both then fly down to the window to the nursery. Lucario sneaks by and peeks at the window. He sees Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad who are all asleep in their beds. They look at Mrs. Jumbo's house. Lucario enters the room) Lucario: Over there, Celebi, in its den. (They look inside the elephant house) Lucario: Is it there? (Celebi shakes as a no) Lucario: Hmm, it must be here somewhere. (He looks inside the toy box and digs through the toys. We hear a music box playing) Lucario: (Whispers) Hey! Celebi. Shh. (Celebi was looking inside the music box before she closed it) Stop playing and help me find my shadow. (Celebi flies around the room) Shadow. Oh, shadow. (Celebi comes across the table and looks at a mirror. She stands on it and she looms around and pats herself. Suddenly, she hears rattling and it's coming from inside the drawer. Celebi looks through the hole of the drawer and calls for Lucario) Lucario: Huh? (Celebi points to the drawer. Lucario opens it and out came his shadow. He quickly closes the drawer, but only to leave Celebi trapped inside. Lucario chases his shadow through the room, around the chandelier, and it hides in a shadow behind a chair. As Lucario looks through behind the chair, his shadow started sneaking away. Lucario noticed his shadow) Lucario: Aha! (The shadow gets frightened and tried to escape, but it tripped over a stool and Lucario caught up with his shadow, and the two began to wrestle, until they crash and knock over a table, and they continue scuffling. The noise woke up Mario from his bed) Mario: (Gasp) Hey, what was that noise?! (Sees Lucario) Huh? (Peach also woke up from her bed and saw Lucario. Lucario is attempting to put his shadow back on himself by using a bar of soap) Peach: (Gasp) Lucario! (Lucario sees Peach and hides his shadow) Oh, Lucario! I knew you'd come back. I just saved your shadow for you. (Celebi looks through the hole in the drawer) Mario: Oh, I hope it's not rumpled. Peach: You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Mario: Oh, a little taller perhaps. But then... (Lucario tries using the soap again) Peach: Oh, you can't stick it on with soap, Lucario. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it. Come to think of it, I've never thought about it, sewing shadows. (Celebi tries to get out of the drawer, but sees Peach coming as she tried to pull herself back in) Mario: Sewing shadows? That's odd. Peach: Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. I said to myself, "I'll put it away for him until he comes back. Oh, he's sure to come back." And you did, didn't you, Lucario? (She closes the drawer after getting the thread and needle, which sends Celebi back inside and a thimble lands on her head. As Celebi lifted the thimble off her head, she is red because she is angry) Peach: After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later. Don't you agree? Mario: '''Yeah. What we don't understand is how Mrs. Jumbo got it in the first place. (Lucario is backing away, still carrying his shadow until they got to Peach's bed) '''Peach: She really isn't... Oh, sit down. It won't take long. Mario: Just sit down. (Lucario then sits on the bed and Peach began to sew Lucario's shadow) Peach: She really isn't vicious. She's a wonderful nurse. Father says... Lucario: Girls talk too much. Peach: Yes, girls talk too... Hmm? Oh. Lucario: Well, get on with it, girl. Peach: My name is Princess Peach. Princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom... Lucario: Peach is enough. (He starts playing his panpipes) Mario: And I'm Mario. I was a hero and a lover to Peach. Peach: Oh, Mario. (To Lucario) But how did Mrs. Jumbo get your shadow, Lucario? Lucario: Jumped at me. The other night at the window. (Meanwhile, Celebi tries to get out of the drawer using a pin, but it didn't seemed to work and she slipped on the beads and crashed into the wall) Peach: What were you doing there? Lucario: I came to listen to the stories. Mario: Our stoires? Yeah, they're all about you? Lucario: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to the Forest Creatures. Peach: (As she finishes sewing Lucario's shadow) The Forest Creatures... Oh, I remember. Mario: You do? Peach: Yeah. Mario: (To Lucario) They're your men, right? Lucario: Uh-huh. (He goes over to the wall and tests his shadow. It mimics his movement) Peach: I'm so glad you came back tonight. Mario: We might never have seen you. Lucario: Oh, why's that? Peach: It's because Mario and I have to grow up tomorrow. Lucario: (Shocked) Grow up?! Mario: Tonight is our last night in the nursery. Lucario: But that means no more stories, right? Peach: (Sniffling) Mm-hmm. Mario: Yeah, that's against the rules. Lucario: No! I won't have it. Come on! (Takes Peach's hand as Mario follows) Peach: Bu... but where are we going? Lucario: To Never Land. (While Celebi is still trying to get out of the drawer by using a pair of scissors, she overhears Lucario, and looks through the hole again) Mario: Never Land? Lucario: You'll never grow up there. Peach: Oh, Lucario, it will be so wonderful. (Celebi sticks the scissors to the top, and starts pulling it to make the drawer open) Mario: Wait. What if Mother finds out that we're gone? Lucario: Mother? What's Mother? Peach: Why, Lucario, a mother is someone who... Who loves and cares for you, and tells you stories. Lucario: (To Peach) Good! You can be our mother. Come on. Mario: Now, just a minute. Let's see. We have to pack. Oh, and we must leave a note when we'll be back. We couldn't stay too long. And then we'll have to... Oh, but Never Land. I've never been there before. (Celebi continues pulling on the scissors) Peach: That's right, Mario, Never Land. (To Lucario) Oh, I... I'm so happy I... I think I'll give you a... a kiss. (Celebi gets shocked and pulls the scissors so hard, the drawer began to open) Mario: A kiss? Lucario: What's a... a kiss? Peach: Oh, well, uh... I'll show you. (She walks over to Lucario to kiss him, but then, Celebi, who finally managed to get out of the drawer, grabs Peach by her hair and pulled her away) Peach: OH!!! Mario: (Gasp) Peach! Lucario: Hey! Stop! Stop it, Celebi! (He chases Celebi around the room and jumps on Toad's bed. Toad then wakes up and sees Lucario) Toad: Huh? Hey, Luigi, wake up! He's here. It's Lucario! Luigi: (Waking up from his bed) Ugh, can't a guy get a little shuteye around here? (Sees Lucario) Huh? Oh! Golly! It is him! It's Lucario! (Cut back to Mario, Peach and Lucario) Mario: Peach, are you all right? What happened? Peach: Something pulled my hair, Mario. What in the world was that? Lucario: It was Celebi. But I don't know what got into her. Mario: Celebi? That's a time-traveling Grass/Psychic type Pokémon. It's also a legendary Pokémon. Toad: Hi, Lucario. I'm Toad. Luigi: And Luigi is my name. How do you do? Lucario: Oh, hello, guys. Toad: (Sees Celebi) Wow, a firefly. Mario: Uh, that's a Pokémon. It's Celebi. Peach: Yeah, a pixie Pokémon. Luigi: That's amazing. (Celebi starts shaking her head and folds her arms. Although she doesn't speak, she just jingles) Mario: Hey, what's Celebi doing? Lucario: Talking. Peach: What did she say? Lucario: She says you're a big, ugly girl. (They all chuckle) Peach: Oh. Well, I think she's lovely. (Celebi flies over to a block. She sits down, and folds her arms and shakes her head again) Lucario: Well, Come on, guys, let's go. Peach: Where are we going? Lucario: To Never Land. Toad: Never Land? Oh, boy! Mario: That's the place where nobody grows up. Peach: Yeah, and Lucario is taking us. Lucario: "Us"? Mario: Well, of course. Peach and I couldn't go without my brother, Luigi. And our friend, Toad. Luigi: Oh, yes, I always wanted to go with you, bro. And I should like very much to cross swords with real buccaneers. Toad: Yes, and fight pirates, too. (Toad pretends to fight, but spins around and falls over. Lucario laughs) Lucario: Well, all right, but you gotta take orders. Mario & Luigi: Aye, aye, sir. Toad: Me, too. Peach: But, Lucario, how do we get to Never Land? Lucario: Fly, of course. Peach: Fly? Mario: Wait a minute, I don't even know how to fly. Lucario: Oh, come on, it's easy. All you have to do is to... is to... (Looks confused) Huh! Well, that's funny. Mario: Wait, what's wrong? Peach: Oh, don't you know? Lucario: Oh, sure. It's... it's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought. Mario & Peach: Any happy, little thought? Lucario: Uh-huh. Mario: Like toys at Christmas? Peach: Sleigh bells, snow? Toad: All our favorite foods and video games? Luigi: Or maybe even going to zoos or aquariums? Lucario: Yes! Watch me now. Here I go! (He starts to fly around the room) It's easier than pie. Mario: Oh, look, he's flying! Peach: Yes, Mario. He can fly! Luigi: He's a flying Pokémon! Toad: He flewed! Lucario: Now you try. Peach: I'll think of a mermaid lagoon... (Sighs) ...underneath a magic moon. Mario: I'll think I'm battling a dragon, that guards a treasure chest full of golden coins. Luigi: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave. Toad: Yeah, and I think I'll be a Pokémon brave. Lucario: Now everybody try. Ready? (Grabs everyone together) All: One, two, three! (Lucario takes them all in the air) Mario, Peach, Luigi & Toad: We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! Uh oh... (But suddenly, they realized they didn't fly as they all fall on the bed. Celebi watches as she laughs in a jingling voice, but she leans back as the block tips and she falls over) Mario: Hey! What's the idea?! We haven't got to fly yet! Lucario: This won't do. What's the matter with you guys? All it takes is faith and trust. (Realizes something) Oh! And something I forgot. Dust! (Celebi was dusting herself after she fell) Mario, Peach, Luigi & Toad: Dust? Lucario: Yep. (Grabs Celebi) Just a little bit of pixie dust. (He taps Celebi and pixie dust falls on Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad. Then he lets go of Celebi) Lucario: Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings. (Toad tries to think and gets lifted into the air) Peach: We should all try it just once more. Mario: (Tries to jump, but sees that he could fly) Wow, I can fly? Luigi: Yeah, bro! Look, we're rising off the floor. Toad: Golly! Peach: Oh, my! We can fly! Mario: We are flying! Lucario: You can fly! Mario, Peach, Luigi & Toad: We can fly! (They all fly around the chandelier) Lucario: All right! Come on, everybody. Here we go! Off to Never Land! (You Can Fly plays) (Mrs. Jumbo from outside wakes up and sees Lucario flying out the window with Mario and the others) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Mrs. Jumbo looks up in shock and confusion) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go like reindeer in the sky (Celebi watches in annoyance) You can fly, you can fly, you can fly (Lucario, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad fly past the moon) Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings (Lucario and the others fly around the rooftops) Take the path that moonbeams make If the moon is still awake You'll see him wink his eye You can fly, you can fly, you can fly (Mrs. Jumbo starts trumpeting in panic upon seeing the flying shadows above her. Toad notices Mrs. Jumbo trying to leap in the air to fly with her ears flapping) Up you go with a heigh and ho To the stars beyond the blue There's a Never Land waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true (Toad grabs Celebi and starts shaking her. Pixie dust falls on Mrs. Jumbo and she starts to fly) Every dream that you dream will come true Toad: Come on, Mrs. Jumbo! (Mrs. Jumbo tried to follow, but soon realizes she couldn't move, due to her being hinged. So she waves goodbye with her trunk) When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start (Lucario and the others go across a lake, startling a pair of flamingos that Lucario rides on) Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye (Mario and Peach look at their reflections in the lake, but Celebi erases both of their reflections and pouts at them. Then a pair of Carvanha and a Sharpedo jump out of the water and tried to eat her) You can fly, you can fly You can fly, you can fly You can fly (Celebi catches up with the group and they fly over to Big Ben. They all land on the minute hand and the clock tolls) Mario: So, where's Never Land? Lucario: There it is, Mario. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Mario: All right! Never Land, here we come! (They all take off and fly) When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye You can fly, you can fly You can fly, you can fly, you can fly You can fly, you can fly You can fly, you can fly, you can fly (While they are flying, the camera zooms up until we've reached Never Land's star) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes